Lunarwolf's archive of ideas
by Lunarwolf11021
Summary: An archive of story ideas that I may or might make into actual stories one day.
1. Creepypasta

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything save for my own ideas.**

 **Summary: Sorrel Potter summoned Candy Pop out of desperation when she was six. As a result, she grew up with the Creepypastas. What would happen if she were to go to Hogwarts? What would happen with Dumbledore's plans?**

* * *

If there was one thing Sorrel understood, it was that she could never trust any adults her relatives liked. They always turned out one of two ways. The first were just like Petunia with their snooty attitudes and their habit of staring down their noses' at Sorrel like she was beneath them. The second turned out like Vernon with their harsh words and often bullied those around them. Between them, Sorrel preferred those like her aunt. At the very least, they never looked at Sorrel like she was a piece of meat. Sorrel knew Vernon and his friends weren't normal even though they acted like it. Even without knowing exactly what normal was, Sorrel knew those adults weren't it. As a result, Sorrel wasn't surprised when she turned six and they tried to rape her.

It was only due to her magic and will that Sorrel not only managed to keep that from happening, but also killed Vernon with his gaggle of cronies. Now, she didn't kill him herself. No her magic summoned someone to do it for her.

 _Sorrel shivered violently as she curled in on herself. Vernon approached her with glee in his pig-like eyes as his friends sniggered loudly. Sorrel didn't want this. All she wanted to do was be free of this situation and to never face it again. Something inside of her began to burn as Sorrel pleaded for anyone or anything to help her. As Vernon drew near, Sorrel shouted both inwardly and outwardly, "_ ANYONE PLEASE HELP ME _!"_

 _Immediately whatever was burning inside of her lept out of her skin, Sorrel could feel it withering through the air as a hotter energy seemed to touch it. Sorrel couldn't hear Vernon or his friend's over the roaring in her ears. She could barely feel his thick fingers touch her hair for all of a second before they vanished. All Sorrel could feel was the hotter energy swirl around with the energy that had come from her. She felt something seep into her skull and heard a slightly husky voice whisper, "_ A child called to me? Well you're an interesting one. What is your name?" _Sorrel couldn't speak over the energy though it didn't seem to matter to the voice,_ "Sorrel. Now that is a good name. Such interesting magic despite being so young," _Sorrel whimpered softly feeling something shove her into the wall and meaty fists grasp at her limbs, "_ Oh dear, I can see why you called for help though why I of all beings was to hear it I do not know. Oh well, you're interesting enough. I think I'll save you and keep you. Would you like that? You'd be away from these animals and I'd make sure you were properly cared for," _Sorrel didn't try to voice her answer only thought it, "_ Good. We'll make a proper pact once I've take care of these animals."

 _The hotter energy rushed away from hers and Sorrel was dimly aware of herself falling to the floor as the meaty hands that had grasped her vanished. Sorrel laid still as the burning energy began to calm and return to her skin where it settled. Sorrel felt something warm splash against her cheek, but ignored it for the moment as she struggled to get back her breath. Once she could breath properly, Sorrel opened her eyes though she couldn't remember shutting them and immediately felt a little sick at the sight of the corpses that were settled around the room. Blood dripped from their bodies as their bludgeoned heads, Sorrel felt her empty stomach turn a little just as she heard a scream, "Let me go you freak!"_

 _Turning her head, Sorrel's eyes widened at the sight of Vernon being held on the ground by what looked like balloon strings. Standing over his struggling body, a tall being baring the looks of a jester in colors of teal, blue, and magenta grinned as he held a massive hammer. He had bright neon blue hair styled in three large ponytails that had bells on the ends. He let out a laugh that would've sent chills down Sorrel's spine had it been any other situation. All Sorrel felt when he laughed was a comforting warmth that settled in her heart. When the jester spoke, it was with the same voice from before, "You're calling me a freak when you're the one about the rape a child with your buddies? I may eat people and enjoy feasting on children, but I don't rape anyone," The jester leaned down and smirked at him, "I am going to enjoy killing you the most."_

 _"Let me-" Vernon's demand was cut off with a loud bang followed by a scream of pain._

 _The jester had smashed Vernon's hand with his hammer. When the jester lifted it up, Sorrel was surprised to see that one of the hands that always punched her had been smashed to a pulp with one swing of that hammer. Sorrel watched as the jester continued to turn Vernon's limbs into a pulp until only the walrus' head was left. The jester grinned, "Any last words?"_

 _"G-go t-to hell," Vernon gasped out._

 _"Born there, lived there, had fun torturing people like you," The jester proceeded to crush Vernon's head with his hammer before turning towards Sorrel revealing his bright pinkish red eyes, "Well I've taken care of the trash. Now shall we work out that pact?"_

 _"P-pact?" Sorrel stuttered as he walked towards her._

 _"A pact is an agreement between two or more parties," He set down his hammer and bent down to look at her, "Normally in order to create a pact with someone like me, you'd have to do a ritual of some sort that would call me. Your magic bypassed that,"_

 _"M-magic?" Sorrel murmured the word that had been forbidden in Number Four for as long as she could remember, "Magic is real?"_

 _"As real as the air we breath and the blood leaking out of those bodies," The jester settled down on his knees in front of her, "My name is Candy Pop and I'm what's known as an Incubus which is a type of demon,"_

 _Sorrel felt a flash of fear as she could distinctly remember hearing what the other kids that went to Sunday school said about demons. Along with fear, Sorrel felt a bit of curiosity. Demons hurt and killed people. While Candy Pop had done that to Vernon and his friends, he hadn't hurt her. Sorrel swallowed, "A-are you going to kill me?"_

 _"Perhaps one day," Candy Pop shrugged as he reached out to touch her cheek making Sorrel flinch a little, "Only if you become uninteresting. Now, how about that pact?"_

 _Sorrel frowned slightly and considered telling him no. He was going to kill her, but he'd also saved her from being raped. Even at her young age, Sorrel knew how bad rape was. Candy Pop had killed Vernon and Petunia would assume that Sorrel had something to do with it. Sorrel knew that as soon as Petunia found out, she'd been in a lot of trouble and might even be killed by someone because of it. Sorrel looked at Candy Pop and considered it. At the least, Sorrel would know who was killing her and when it was likely coming to her. Not to mention, he could teach her more about her magic. Finally, Sorrel nodded, "A-alright."_

 _"Good!" Candy Pop grinned and pulled her into a sitting position, "Now, we have a few things that need to be done before we seal this little pact of ours. First and foremost, we need to go over details. What do you want out of this?"_

 _"A home away from here and to be take care of," Sorrel immediately told him, "Training to keep something like this from happening again. I want to learn how to use my magic and just what it can do. I want to travel and never go hungry again," Sorrel looked into his eyes, "I want to be protected until it's time for you to kill me. I do not want to be lied to,"_

 _"Done," Candy Pop's grin widened, "I want you to listen only to me and whoever I tell you to listen to," Sorrel nodded lightly, "I want you to stay by my side unless I tell you otherwise," Sorrel nodded again though she hesitated a little, "I want you to tell me the truth no matter how much you may not want to," Sorrel nodded again, "And lastly, I'm the only one allowed to touch you in the way these guys were about to,"_

 _Sorrel's eyes widened briefly before she asked, "Only if I want you to?"_

 _Candy Pop hummed and tapped his chin before nodding, "Sure, but regardless, I'm the only one allowed to do it."_

 _"A-alright," Sorrel agreed, "Now what?"_

 _Candy Pop waved his hand and created a knife before cutting his palm, "Give me your hand," Sorrel did so and winced as he cut her palm before pressing them together, "Repeat after me, 'I, Sorrel Dorea Potter, do swear to do my best to keep to the pact and never stay from it so long as I shall live. If someone manages to get me to stray, Candy Pop is to be told and allowed to dish out punishment as he sees fit'."_

 _Sorrel repeated his words, "So it has been said, so it shall always be until time itself is unwound and the creator destroys all of what he has made. So mote it be."_

 _Sorrel felt the warmth within her rise up and felt the blazing hot energy of Candy Pop meet it. Sorrel watched with wide eyes as the multicolored energy of Candy Pop rose out of his skin along with a silvery blue energy that rose from her own. The energies mingled before turning into a ribbon that settled on their joined hands before sinking into their skin. When it had faded, Candy Pop let go of her hand and Sorrel was surprised to find not even a trace of any wound on her hand. Candy Pop stood up and held out a hand after picking up his hammer, "Now, we'll finish the rest back in my home. Once that is done, you'll probably pass out. Is there anything you want to take with you?"_

 _Sorrel paused and thought about the things she'd hid in her cupboard, "A blanket, a stuffed wolf, and the pretty silver chain in my cupboard."_

 _Candy Pop nodded as Sorrel grabbed his hand, "I'll have my twin sister get them. Now, you need to hold on tight and close your eyes. I've been told this type of travel is very uncomfortable to most."_

 _Sorrel tightened her grip on his hand and squeaked as he lifted her up. Somehow, she managed to grab hold of his neck and hide her face there. Candy Pop chuckled as Sorrel closed her eyes tightly. Moments later, Sorrel felt pressure in all directions as whispered hisses filled her ears and a chilly wind swept across her bare skin._

Sorrel was taken from her memories when she heard, "Sorrel~"

Looking down, Sorrel spotted the very jester she was thinking about walking along the stone pathway leading towards the forest that connected Candy Pop and Candy Cane's realm to the forest of Slenderman. Sorrel smiled lightly and dropped down, "Poppy."

Candy Pop grinned at her, "What were you doing up there, Sorrel?"

"Thinking about how we met," Sorrel informed him earning a wide grin, "What's up, Poppy?"

"Slenderman's calling for us. Apparently there's something going on that has to do with the younger magical users," Candy Pop reached out and wrapped an around her shoulders while resuming walking towards the forest.

"Ah," Sorrel felt his fingers brush against the tri-colored jester hat that marked her as his and shivered slightly at the warmth that ran down her spine, "Who else will be there?"

"I have no clue, but I suppose we'll find out soon enough," Candy Pop looked down at her, "Still can't believe it's been 5 years since you called me,"

"I'm surprised you haven't gotten bored," Sorrel replied since he always seemed to get bored with his victims within the first two months of knowing them.

Candy Pop grinned and mused her hair, "You just keep coming up with new things that interest me. Not to mention, you're useful when it comes to getting my victims to come to me."

Sorrel smiled slightly while swatting a his hand, "Not the hair, Cane would kill me if I got her work messed up."

Candy Pop dropped his hand back to her neck as they walked into the forest. A shiver ran down her spine as they walked through the gateway to the ark. Somehow, Sorrel had a feeling things would be changing soon.


	2. Spider Queen

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything save for my own ideas**

 **Summary: Amaryllis Potter was born with a special gift borne from her father's bloodline though no one outside of the Potter family knew about it. The gift allows her to speak to spiders. She was taken from her relatives at the age of five by someone from her mother's side of the family that no one really knew about. When she turns eleven, it's time for her Hogwarts letter to arrive. What will Hogwarts think of the Spider Queen and her eight legged army that was willing to do anything to protect her?**

* * *

A young ten almost eleven year old girl was sleeping in a plush feather bed that could have fit five of her. She was willowy and tall for a girl her age with wild dark blood red hair that was sped out around her like a demented halo. She was pale leading any that saw her to believe that she spent far too many hours inside for a child her age. She wore only a simple black night gown that hung off of her body in such a way that it revealed the soft skin of her neck. The peculiar thing about the girl were was the black spider tattoo settled just above her collarbone. She was smiling slightly in her sleep causing her aristocratic features to stand out. Above the bed, a black spider the size of a quarter began to lower itself to the bed just beside the girl's slightly pointed ear. It settled by her ear and settled there for a few moments. The girl twitched and groaned softly before opening her eyes revealing a unique sight. A ring of bright gold surrounded poisonous green iris'. The pupil's were more like pale grey diamonds than anything else. The girl slowly sat up with a yawn, "Is Stephan awake yet, Tiberius?" The spider quickly climbed up the girl's arm and settled on her shoulder and her eyes closed slightly before she hummed, "Good, I was worried he'd sleep through the day again. Has Lukas returned from his trip?" The spider shifted slightly and she smiled, "That makes things easier, I hope he's brought presents along with our supplies. I still need new knitting needles since Clair broke my last ones."

A knock sounded on the door and a grey haired teen dressed in a butler's clothing stuck his head in, "Mistress Amaryllis, I have prepared breakfast, do you require anything?"

"Has Vanessa or Papa woken up yet?" Amaryllis asked him curiously.

"Miss Vanessa is still sleeping, but Master Cole has been awake for an hour," The butler replied in a light tone, "He has requested you to join him for breakfast in the sun room,"

"I'll hurry down," Amaryllis got out of bed, "Thank you for informing me, Benjamin,"

"It is my duty, Mistress," Benjamin smiled shyly at her, "If you'll excuse me,"

"Of course, I'll be downstairs in five minutes. Could you prepare Ana's breakfast for me when you're done waking everyone up?" Amaryllis asked earning a nod, "Thank you so much,"

"It's no trouble. I hope you enjoy your day," Benjamin bowed lightly and left as Amaryllis started stretching.

She let out a pleased sigh when her back cracked pleasantly before getting up and moving to her closet. She lifted a hand to Tiberius and the spider crawled onto it. She set him on the dresser by her closet and opened the door. She pulled out two dresses as a second spider appeared from above the closet. It was twice the size of the first spider with bright yellow and black fur. Amaryllis showed the dresses to it. The one on the left was a deep purple color with black flower accents. The one on the right was black with white spider webs. The spider lifted a leg towards the dress on the right earning a laugh from Amaryllis. Amaryllis put away the first dress and reached out to the second spider, "Ready to help me pick out what I'm going to wear with it, Mary?"

The spider hopped onto Amaryllis' outstretch hand. Amaryllis walked over to the vanity that sat by the bathroom and set the spider down. Together, they chose a nice black choker with a ruby spider and a pair of ruby studs. Amaryllis took a quick shower before pulling on her new clothes and heading downstairs with a smile.

* * *

Cole Bryant, the master of the Bryant family estate and adoptive father of Amaryllis, was waiting for his daughter to join him. He was a thirty five year old man with deep golden eyes and black almost blue hair that was cropped short. He wore a simple black suit that did nothing to conceal his wiry build. He was heavily tanned and wore a trio of silver rings sat on his right ring finger while a heavy looking golden one sat on his left middle finger. He was currently reading the magical newspaper though it wasn't the English rag known as the Daily profit. It was an international one that talked about every single country which made it rather thick, but kept everyone up to date on the news. He heard the door to the sun room open and smiled when Amaryllis entered the room. He mentally rolled his eyes at the sight of her bare feet. No matter what, Amaryllis refused to wear any type of footwear on the estate grounds unless it was winter. On her shoulder, a rather large looking spider the size of his daughter's dainty hand sat close to her ear. It had thin black legs and thick grayish blue fur which told him it was his daughter's somewhat constant companion Cordelia. Amaryllis beamed at him as he called out, "Good morning, Little spider."

"Good morning, Papa," Amaryllis walked over to the table, "Cordelia says good morning as well and hopes you didn't stay up too late last night,"

Chuckling, Cole nodded to her, "I went to sleep as soon as I finished my paperwork. What are you planning on doing today?"

"I wanted to see if there were any new spiders in the forest today," Amaryllis replied as she began serving herself breakfast and fed Cordelia some of the dead crickets sitting in a nearby bowl, "Wind came to the manor last night and told me that there were some new spider webs that none of the regular spiders had left,"

"Be careful," Cole warned her with a frown, "New spiders are dangerous,"

"I know, Papa," Amaryllis buttered some bread and took a bite from it, "Cordelia and the others will watch over me,"

"Alright," Cole knew he should trust his daughter since she knew spiders better than him, "Now, tomorrow is your birthday and your letter should arrive soon after,"

Amaryllis frowned slightly, "Do I have to go to Hogwarts, Papa? Can't I go to Ilvermorny or one of the others?"

Cole sighed softly, "Sorry, Little spider. We cannot allow the Ministry to throw a fit over it. If you don't show up at Hogwarts, Dumbledore will go looking and will find out that I took you from your relatives. While there is evidence of the abuse they put you through, I am not about to believe that the headmaster won't ignore it."

Amaryllis' frown deepened, "Wouldn't it be better to just kill them? My spiders can easily do so and no one would be able to trace it back to us."

Cole chuckled at the ruthlessness of his adoptive daughter, "If Dumbledore tries to force the issue, you may send your spiders after them, but I would prefer to leave them be for now. After all, the horse and her spawn are sources of blood that you may need further down the line for any rituals that might be needed."

Amaryllis nodded slowly looking a bit disappointed, "I see."

Cole reached over the table and ruffled her hair lightly, "Ignore it for now, Little Spider. Let's enjoy our breakfast before we have to part ways for the day."

"Okay, Papa!" Amaryllis beamed at him and began eating in earnest.

Cole smiled softly as he began eating again as well.

* * *

Cole watched his daughter run off towards the forest with Cordelia on her shoulder with a slight smile before sighing softly as he turned back to his paper work. He paused when he heard a familiar male voice say, "She seems so happy now."

"Indeed," Cole turned his head towards the shadows of the room where a cloaked figure stood, "I still haven't thanked you for finding her,"

"She is my kin after all and yours as well," The figure stepped out of the shadows, "I'm surprised how easily you've taken to fatherhood,"

"It isn't so hard with her being the way she is," Cole replied with an eye-roll, "Damien, why did you come here today?"

The cloaked figure sighed deeply and walked over to the window. He placed a gloved hand on to the window just as Amaryllis disappeared into the forest, "So many plans are coming to fruition and our little spider queen is going to be effected by it. I have tried to put things off, but with her letter coming, I have no doubt many of them are for not."

"What should I do, Damien?" Cole asked setting down his pen and looking at the cloaked figure, "She has to go to Hogwarts or so many bad things will happen. I only want my daughter safe and happy,"

"I do not know, my old friend," Damien murmured turning towards Cole to reveal bright acid green iris and pale grey diamonds for pupils, "I've asked my Seer contacts for any help, but they have only been able to tell me that she needs to go to Hogwarts,"

Cole groaned and pressed a hand to his forehead, "What I wouldn't give for her to have Vali's luck rather than mine."

"But your luck not only brought you your mansion, your people, your wife, and your wealth, but also our little spider queen," Damien smirked revealing pearly white fangs that shown in the light.

Cole merely glared at Damien and muttered, "Damn demons."

"Incubus my dear friend," Damien replied with a laugh before sighing, "I brought this for the little spider queen,"

He produced a carved box of stone that he walked over and set on Cole's desk. The box was made of what looked like obsidian, but was far darker with thin veins of rose-gold. Engraved into the box were tribal spiders drawn with runes that glowed darkly in the light, it radiated darkness in a way that would have made the skin crawl on the back of a normal person's neck. Cole reached out to the box only to pull his hand back the moment it was an inch away from it with a low hiss of pain. The skin of his finger tips was bright red with the middle of them burned to a crisp. The skin began to bubble and hiss as the redness faded and the charred skin fell away to reveal milky white skin that slowly turned tanned. Cole looked at Damien with a glare, "What's in there?"

"Something that will ensure our little spider queen will be happy while at Hogwarts," Damien replied with a smirk.

Cole eyed him for a few moments before asking, "You aren't staying, are you?"

Damien sighed and shook his head, "No, I cannot. The king is getting restless as his son still has yet to return and he's beginning to look at everyone even his most trusted advisers to see if they are the reason for Raphael's absence. He knows that I had family in the mortal realms, but he doesn't know that they're not all dead. If he learns of our little spider, I fear he will attempt to use that as a reason to accuse me of the prince's disappearance and will attempt to use her against me."

"I will never understand why you deal with him," Cole shook his head with a frown at the thought of some bastard using Amaryllis for anything, "You could just disappear and never have to deal with those politics ever again,"

"I would also have less of a pick between prey and have to find a way to set up shop," Damien shook his head, "It is better if I stay on. Raphael will make a good king when he eventually ascends to the throne,"

"Where is he?" Cole asked curiously.

Damien shook his head, "I am unsure. All I know is that he came to the mortal realms on vacation and didn't return to the demonic realms the next year he was supposed to return."

"That's eleven years and four months, isn't it?" Cole asked earning a nod, "Wonder if he decided to take a siesta or something,"

"Perhaps, but even if he did, the king wouldn't accept such an answer," Damien rolled his eyes, "The king loathes humans and believe that Raphael does as well,"

Cole snorted softly, "More than likely, Raphael decided to take an extended vacation. Maybe he decided to take over a human host or something."

Damien gained a contemplative look, "Perhaps," Damien moved towards the shadows, "It's time for me to go. Tell the little spider queen that I will attempt to see her tomorrow night, I won't be able to stay long."

"It will be enough for her," Cole smiled softly, "She doesn't need much,"

"No, she does not," Damien chuckled, "I do hope she enjoys the gift I'm going to give her tomorrow,"

"Of course she will," Cole watched Damien pause in the shadows, "Damien, be careful. Amaryllis will never forgive you if her grandfather dies,"

"I have no intention of dying just yet," Damien replied with a snort before disappearing.

Cole shook his head, "Over confident demon," He turned back to his paper, "For her sake, I hope you come back alive."


	3. Circus

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything save for my own ideas**

 **Summary: A circus raised Fem!Harry goes to Hogwarts. What could go wrong?**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore walked through the rows of tents and curious circus performers towards the big tent they had set up in the exact center of the sea of tents. With him, he had Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, Hagrid, Alastor Moody, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. They were currently following a rather tall man dressed like a ring master from one of those old circus movies. He had bright purple hair and matching eyes. On his tanned skin, he had a silver rose tattooed on his left cheek as did most of the circus performers. Dumbledore cleared his throat as they got closer to the tent, "Mr. Creon, I am still curious as to how Miss Potter came into your care."

"She was tossed away just like many other performers here," The tall man spoke with a heavy french accent, "We took her in and she's been with us since she was five," Creon turned his head towards them, "I would advise you to not mention them as what memories she has of them are rather horrid,"

Snape snorted, "What would an eleven year old girl remember from when she was five?"

"She has a edict memory," Creon paused as they reached the entrance to the tent, "I am advising you right now to avoid making her angry. While she does have good control over her magic, it still tends to react rather violently if she get angry,"

Dumbledore nodded, "Of course, we will do our best to avoid making her angry."

Creon grinned and clapped his hands, "Good! Now follow me, I do believe she is practicing her tightrope walking today."

They entered the large purple, cream, and silver tent. It took them a few moments to get to the pair of stone steps that led up to the stands and the roped off hallway that led deeper into the tent. The rope was untied at the moment and they walked through the hallway into a huge stage area. Circus performers were practicing all over the place in the five circles settled on the sand covered ground. One of the performers, a light purple skinned man with fangs and wild pink hair dressed up in a dark purple and white checkered jumpsuit, "Ringmaster! What brings ya to the big top with such a large group of Englishmen?"

"They need to see Strea," Creon answered earning a grin, "So where is our dear Strea?"

"Up there," The man pointed upward at the tightrope.

The women covered their mouths while the males looked upward with wide eyes. Moody whistled, "Well I'll be, the girlie has more balls than most Quidditch players."

The tightrope was currently lacking any netting and was at least twenty five feet in the air if not more. Balancing on the thin rope, a rather monochrome ten almost eleven year old girl was juggling at least five knives. Creon chuckled loudly, "If you think that's ballsy, you should see her do that with even more knives not to mention some of her other stunts."

"Please tell me those knives are blunted," McGonagall looked decidedly pale.

Creon looked at the man and he shrugged, "She was already up there when I arrived."

Creon shook his head before turning his head back towards the balancing girl, "OI Strea! Get your pale ass down here!"

* * *

Strea, also known as Holly Jamie Potter-Black, heard Creon's shout and mentally sighed as she caught her knives. She put them into their sheaths at her waist before allowing gravity to take hold of her. She twisted her body around until she was heading to the ground head first. She heard shouts and glanced towards where she had heard Creon shouting up at her. She saw a rather odd looking group dressed in a manner that told her they were British. Strea smirked slightly even as she used her wind magic to slow her descent until she was merely floating downward. She twisted her body into a sitting position as she conjured a cloud of black and white smoke underneath her, "You called, Creon."

"These fine English wizards wish to speak with you," So she was right about their nationality though she didn't know what English wizards would want with her.

Strea stopped her descent just underneath Creon's chin and settled on her condensed cloud of magical smoke, "And what exactly do they want with me? As far as I'm aware, my former homeland's magical population doesn't give a crap about me."

"Miss Potter, I'm afraid there has been a severe misunderstanding," The old man that she now recognized to be Albus Dumbledore said earning a raised eyebrow from Strea, "If you would allow us to speak with you in a quieter and more private place, I would be happy to answer any questions you have,"

Strea shared a look with Creon and the Ringmaster said, "It's your choice, Strea."

Sighing softly, Strea nodded, "Alright, but if I don't like what you have to say, you Englishmen will leave me alone. I have no wish to spend time in the presence of people that hate my families bloodlines and their races."

* * *

Creon took them to his neon purple and white tent which was just a stones throw away from Strea's own rather modestly sized tent. Strea made a quick stop to put her knives away and change into something more comfortable than her practice costume. She easily undid the strings holding the leather corset-like shirt to her body and dropped it onto her chair which was followed by her boots and slacks. She changed into her favorite white t-shirt with a tribal tiger on the front that stopped just above her belly button and a pair of comfortable black striped white harem pants. She grabbed the white collar with the black bell that Creon had given her when her powers became known and slipped it on. She left her white and black tent relishing in the feeling of warm soil beneath her feet as a warm breeze ruffled her wild white striped black hair. She headed to Creon's tent where he was waiting with their guests. Entering, she found Creon sitting at his desk with the Englishmen sitting on some obviously conjured furniture that looked rather out of place in this setting. Snorting, she walked over Creon and sat down on his desk as he said, "Black on white today?"

"Felt like it," Strea eyed the Englishmen, "So why don't you explain why I got left with those beasts?"

Dumbledore frowned deeply at her, "I had you placed there hoping that your aunt would accept you into her home. If she had, the blood wards I placed would have offered you protection."

"From the outside," Strea's eyes narrowed and she barely refrained from bearing her fangs at him, "The woman hit me if I did something wrong or asked questions. The man grabbed my wrists so badly that they were sprained most of the time. They barely gave me enough food to survive and that's if they didn't forget that they locked me in a damn shoe cupboard. They let their child hit me as hard as he could while they took their frustrations out on me if something bad happened. If it weren't for my abilities activating when they had I would have either died or become an obscurus. Blood ties are all well and good, but beasts like that could never accept someone like me,"

A hand settled on her shoulder and Strea forced herself to calm down lest her magic do something odd to get rid of those making her angry. She did take some pleasure in seeing the shame on Dumbledore's face and the shock of those that had come with him. Creon spoke in a tone that told Strea that he was activating some of his emotional manipulation magics to keep the situation calm, "Calm down, Strea. You know that isn't how we talk to guests."

"My apologies," Strea bowed her head lightly, "Talking about those beasts is one of my worst triggers,"

"It is alright," Dumbledore told her, "I really must apologize for what happened. I only intended for you to be safe,"

"The road to hell is paved by good intentions," Strea muttered softly with a shake of her head.

Creon cleared his throat, "Now, what did you want with Strea?"

"Miss Potter, your parents had you put down for Hogwarts only a few days after your birth," Dumbledore reached into his robes and pulled out a letter, "I would like to extend the offer to fulfill their wish to see you as a member of our school,"

Strea took the letter and opened it. Reading it over, Strea frowned and handed it to Creon. Creon looked it over and hummed, "Well, I suppose this is better than what most of ours get," Creon looked up at them and saw the confused looks on their faces, "Due to our circus' movements, the younger ones aren't often offered places in magical schools despite qualifying for them. As a result, they're taught by whoever has the time to do so."

"Which means they only have patchwork education," McGonagall stated earning a nod from Creon, "Have any of them managed to pass their exams?"

"Most manage it after the third try," Creon replied earning frowns from the teachers, "Despite how popular our shows are, we have to spend most of our money on repairs and supplies for the circus at large. Because of this, we do not have the ability to spend much money on educational supplies," Creon looked at Strea, "It's your choice, Strea,"

Strea looked at him for a few moments before turning to the teachers, "May I have time to think about it? I can't decide just now."

"Of course," Dumbledore offered her a kind smile, "Do you think you'll have your answer in three days?"

"I should," Strea nodded lightly, "Is there anything else or can I go?"

"We only have some questions for your guardian," Dumbledore replied looking towards the ringmaster.

Creon patted her shoulder, "Go on then, I'm sure your friends have been told about what's going on and will want answers."

"Right," Strea slipped off of the desk and bowed lightly before taking off.

* * *

Creon watched her leave before turning his attention back to his guests, "What questions do you have?"

"That cloud ability she used before, I've never seen anything quite like it," Dumbledore commented earning a slight smile from Creon.

"It comes from one of her main abilities," Creon informed him, "She can keep it up for as long as she wishes, but she can't keep it up for very long if more weight is added. So far, she can manage to carry a single small child for a few moments,"

Dumbledore nodded with a small smile, "An interesting ability. Where does it come from?"

"Due to the stress on her body, she unlocked her creature inheritance from either her father's or mother's side," Creon explained earning looks of surprise and confusion, "We assume it comes from her mother's family as the Potter family is not known for such inheritances though they could have hidden it fairly well,"

"And what kind of creature inheritance did she unlock?" McGonagall asked with interest.

"White Siberian mist cat," Creon answered as he leaned back in his chair.

Hagrid looked excited at the prospect as mist cat's weren't very well known and the Siberian ones were even less so. The only one really known was the mist cat that hung around the muggleborn Lewis Carroll until his death. After that, the cat had disappeared and with it, any reliable source on mist cat information. Dumbledore cleared his throat before Hagrid could start asking questions, "Could you tell us what to expect if Miss Potter decides to come to Hogwarts?"

"Of course," Creon smiled slightly.

* * *

"So they're really giving you a place there?" Vali asked with a raised eyebrow.

The 16 year old black haired alpha shape shifter looked up from the letter at Strea as she floated on that cloud of hers. The bright amethyst eyes were sharp as he looked at her. Sighing softly, Strea nodded, "Yeah, but I don't know if I want to go. I love traveling with the circus and performing. What could that place offer me other than a stable education?"

"New friends," Thorn said from his place settled atop Vali's shoulders.

"I have you guys," Strea reminded the light blue eyed omega werewolf, "And they'd be normal people. I'm not normal even for a magic user and I'd rather not be shamed for being who I am,"

The 13 year old clownish knife thrower shrugged as his caramel colored fingers toyed with a knife. A snort came from the crate next to Strea's cloud and she turned her head to find that Ariel, the twelve year old omega fire elemental, had decided to join them. The crimson haired African tight rope walker was grooming her nails with a dull expression on her face, "Strea, we all know that you'd end up punching anyone's lights out if they tried to shame you. Hell, you'd probably find us some new blood."

"Think about all the food you'd be able to eat," Fletcher, the blonde haired trapeze artist, almost moaned out with a little bit of drool dripping from his mouth.

It was a well known fact that the air elemental was a glutton. Hell, they all could be gluttons when it came to food. With how much energy they used all day long and sometimes most of nights, they needed to eat a ton especially since they were still growing. Out of all of them, Strea was the only one that had been able to keep up with the air elemental and that's only because the extra training she had to go through in order to control her powers left her absolutely starving by the time she was done. She had taken to keep extra snacks and sweets around if only to ensure she didn't pass out in the middle of practice. Strea felt someone wrap their arms around her shoulder as a musical voice murmured, "Food isn't everything, Fletcher. Besides, I would miss my little mate if she disappeared."

The omega mist cat flushed slightly as her alpha nuzzled her. Lyric was much like Strea only instead of a white Siberian mist cat creature inheritance, the beast tamer was a phoenix. She was thirteen to Strea's eleven with wavy russet hair and the brightest golden eyes Strea had ever seen. She was tall with golden skin that often made people think they were the sun and moon. In their animal forms, Lyric could be found perched on various points of Strea's body. Even before Lyric's alpha hormones kicked in and they discovered that Strea was her destined mate, the two had been closer than most alphas and omegas tended to be. Lyric always made sure that the smaller girl had food to eat and slept when she needed to. Strea hadn't been apart from Lyric for more than a few hours since she'd woken up in the circus' infirmary tent after Creon had found her unconscious form on the side of the road. Thinking about being away from Lyric made Strea whine softly as she curled her body against the phoenix, "Hadn't thought about that."

"Perhaps it would be a good idea," Vali advised earning confused looks from the others, "Eventually, you two will have to spend time apart especially if Creon decides to split up the troop for whatever reason,"

It wouldn't be the first time Creon had done so, but so far he'd kept the group together. It was rare that he separated the group for any reason since they worked amazingly together. Ariel nodded lightly, "It wouldn't be forever and with your powers, you two wouldn't be separated for months at a time. Lyric can teleport and fly while Strea has that projection ability of hers."

"True," Lyric hummed softly before looking down at Strea, "It would solve that problem, but what do you want, Little Mist?"

Strea thought about it carefully before saying, "I kind of want to go if only to see the culture that my parents belonged to. I want to see what its like to be among wizarding kids that aren't like us. Mostly, I want to see just what the English can provide school wise and see if I can't make things a bit better for us."

"You could go for a single year," Thorn suggested as he shifted into a sitting position, "A trial so to speak,"

Lyric nodded with a slight smile, "That sounds smart, Thorn. What do you think, Little Mist?"

Strea closed her eyes as she thought about it before finally nodding, "I think that might be a good idea. I'll need to let Creon know so that he can negotiate with those guys."

"Besides, you might learn how to properly control that anger problem of yours," Ariel suggested earning a low growl from Strea.

Before a fight could break out, Lyric calmed them down by humming a soft song. Strea took a few deep breaths as she nodded, "Perhaps, you're right, Ariel."

Lyric decided to pull Strea away and they went to the mess tent to grab some snacks. The beast tamer looked at her as they settled in Strea's tent, "Are you going to do it?"

"I think so," Strea settled down on one of the giant pillows she used as a bed with Lyric doing the same, "I have three days to come up with an answer, so we can look at every reason thoroughly before we decide,"

Lyric smiled and laid down with her head in Strea's lap, "I'll support whatever decision you make."

"I know," Strea smiled at her before taking a handful of popcorn out of her bag.

 **Watched Black Butler book of circus and have had this on my mind.**


End file.
